


Try to catch up, motherfucker!

by Heyashes



Series: The Multifandom Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Derek Hale, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.</p>
<p>Song: When They Come For Me, Linkin Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to catch up, motherfucker!

**Author's Note:**

> Even as a hardcore Sterek shipper, I can't help but love Derek and Braeden. Sue me.

And, okay, Derek thought it would’ve been easier: he’d been training his whole life, every single day, for hours, and never felt the slightest hint of fatigue or ache in his muscles.

But it was different now: his body was human, as well as his senses. He was still trying to figure out how to make that useless bunch of bones and flesh work half as well as his werewolf body did.

And while he did, Braeden was making an awesome work of _humiliating_ him, hiding behind the fact that she was trying to get him ready for ‘when they’d come for him’.

“T _ry to catch up, motherfucker_!” She grinned punching him in the guts for what Derek thought was the tenth time or something. She wasn’t really aiming to hurt him, but she definitely was more comfortable in her own human skin that Derek was.

He groaned, leaning a bit forward and looked her in the eyes,  the satisfied grin still on her lips.

He grips her hips and pulls her against him, leaning forward to bite her bottom lip as he walk backwards till the back of his legs find the bed.

 

There’s definitely more than a way to work out.

 

 


End file.
